


Let Her Go

by womanaction



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanaction/pseuds/womanaction
Summary: Mushy fanvideo originally posted to YouTube in 2014.





	Let Her Go

**Author's Note:**

> Originally made for Tumblr user ofrestlessnights as part of a gift exchange.


End file.
